


Am I Worth It? Say yes

by ladysasuke



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Best Friends, Friendship, Gen, Insecurity, Kind of angsty, Male Friendship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-18
Updated: 2016-11-25
Packaged: 2018-07-24 20:12:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7521469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladysasuke/pseuds/ladysasuke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Junhui is tired of being ignored and forgotten by his members and decides to quit the group. What would it take for him to stay in Seventeen? Would it take one reason or maybe three? His friends give him 13 reasons to stay.</p>
<p>Please don't ignore me anymore</p>
<p>It's too painful to bear</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Am I Worth It?

Jun stood silently in his Boss' office as the man looked him over, trying to gauge why he was there. The teen knew it wouldn't be an easy meeting him face to face like this and had considered leaving a letter to explain himself. It would have been a better alternative and easier, but it didn't seem fair to do that to the man who nearly raised him.

Instead, he waited the few agonizing minutes for the Pledis CEO to ask him why he was there and he gave his answer.

He was like a second father to him, someone he often came to for advice and it hurt to stand in front of him like this and disappoint him.

* * *

"C-CEO-sunbaenim, I am quitting Seventeen and returning to China." Junhui kept his face blank, like his withdrawel sheet that he placed on the man's desk. It needed both their signatures to be complete and the man looked it over briefly.

Pledis CEO raised his eyebrow in concern at the teens swollen eyes and patchy skin. It was obvious that he had been crying, but why he had no idea. He had thought Jun was happy at his company.

"Can you at least tell me why you want to quit the group?" He asked.

"I'm not wanted here and the members dont need me. They never did. I'm just a number in this group and I barely exist in it. The members all have someone to lean on and talk to, they have each other, but I have no one and I'm tired of not being valued." Jun closed his eyes as he felt tears slide down his face.

He didn't hear the man stand up, but he felt a tissue against his cheek. Jun opened his eyes in surprise, and took the tissue to wipe his face.

"Jun. If your sure this is what you want then I will cancel your contract and you can go home."

Jun held up his hand in surprise. He couldn't believe that he was being let go so easily. _Why wasn't he upset?_ "You're really going to let me go."

"It doesn't take a genius to see how miserable you've been in out last two fansignings and concerts. Besides, I may have already spoke to your manager about it and he clued me in on what he thought the problem was about."

To say Jun was shocked would be an understandment. "H-How did he? I thought i had hidden it so well."

Pledis CEO laughed." Junhui, you should know that you can't really hide anything. Your face is so expressive that whatever your feeling comes right out into the open."

* * *

Jun's face was flushed at the older man's laugh. Had he really been so easy to see through? And if so why hasn't his members noticed it? Maybe they really don't care about him?

The CEO could practically see the wheels turning in his Chinese's son's head and tsked his tongue. ' _This child._ ' He thought affectionately. "Junhui, I have make it a priority to always know whats happening among my groups. Now, about your contract."

"Yes." Jun straightened immediately.

"I have a favor that I would like you to do for me first. Is that okay?" Jun nodded quickly. He would do anything to have his pain go away.

"Alright, then I want you to tell the members everything that you told me. If you do that and still want to leave afterwards then I'll rip your contract."

He could do this. 


	2. Concerned

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scoups finds out from their manager.

It was a little after ten when the shrilling sound of his phone's ringtone echoed throughout his room. Scoups groaned at the noise, tossing and turning on his bed in hopes that the caller would give up and let him sleep, but no such luck. The phone's ring began again and rather than wake his grumbly roommate he struggled to sit up on his bed and he grabbed his phone pressing the answer button rather harshly.

"Hello?"

He immediately recognized the voice on the other end and his sleepiness slowly wore away at the first words the other male spoke. 

"Jun wants to what?!" He shouted, before quickly lowering his voice. He spared a glance to his sleeping roommate and sighed when he found him still sleeping. Scoups looked at the blinking number displayed on the clock.

"W-What do you mean Jun wants to quit the group!" Scoups couldn't believe his ears. This could not be happening to them. 

"Yeah, this is what the CEO just called and told me. He's sending him back on the condition that he talks to you guys before he ends his contract." Their manager sighed on the other end of the line. 

"What's been going on? Why does Jun want to leave so bad! Did something happen between the members? Is he not getting along with anyone?" He said, though Scoups wasn't sure if he was really expecting him to answer.

"Aish, I really don't know why hyung. We love Jun, we don't want him to leave the group." The line fell quiet and Manager-nim sighed again." Ok Seungcheol, this is what I need you to do. Wake the kids up, Jun should be there in a little bit and I'll make my way over in the morning."

* * *

Jun opened the door to the dorm and sighed. Here he was, back again at the one place he swore he wouldn't be returning too yet their he was again.  
  
It was dark when he opened the door so he felt his way along the wall for the light switch, pulling his suitcase behind him. He felt his fingers press against the light switch and closed his eyes.

Light flooded the room and he waited until he felt his eyes had adjusted before reopening them. He gave a small shout as he stared at his members all sitting in the room watching him. 

"Jun-hyung?" Minghao stood up hesitantly, his large eyes that drooped with sadness were focused on him. Always on him.

"Why?" The younger male asked and Jun realized that he couldn't hold it in anymore. The tears he had been holding back for so long flowed freely down his face.

"I'm sorry."


	3. What's Happening to Us - Part 1

"I'm sorry," He says, sticking to his mask and keeping his face as cold as possible.

The members reaction to his words were mixed, he sees the confusion in Vernon and Dino's eyes, worry from DK, Jisoo, Jeonghan, and Wonwoo, disappointment from Seungkwan, Seungcheol, Woozi and Mingyu, but the worse reaction came from Minghao's fat tears staring back at him in pained silence.

Jun takes a breath and waits for their next move. 'Would they hit him?' He hoped not though he didn't really think that his members could be violent even if they tried. Yet, a small part of him wished, however unlikely that it was, that they were sad.

It was gone just as quickly and he was back to imagining them being happy to get rid of him once and for all.

The thought of it cause tears come to his eyes and he wipes up them away. Jun gasps when his hand is grabbed and pulled away from his face.

 _Woozi_. He blinks at the tiny man and the pink haired man seemed to be nervous as he let go of his wrist.

"Please don't cry, Junnie." He begins and Jun barely manages to supress a smile at the nickname." Why are you leaving? Did we do something to make you want to leave?" His voice is soft, non-accusing and his large eyes search his own looking for answers in their depths.

* * *

Jun doesn't answer him. He feels like a coward as the seconds tick by. The others were waiting for him to explain and though he's prepared for it, the words just won't come.

He wishes that he could take back his agreement with the CEO and just leave. The way they were watching him, as if he had declared war against them and Jun feels trapped, like a cornered animal desperate to escape.

He wants to run the moment he sees Jeonghan and Minghao stand and he steps away from the group, eyeing the door at the back of the room.

"Jun wait!" Minghao sees his look and tries to block his way.

"What are you doing?" Jeonghan voice's was steadily rising in pitch.

Jun's heart is racing, his eyes alternating between Jeonghan and Minghao. The two members he were closest too were having a breakdown and he was the cause of it.

Seungcheol holds them back from coming any closer. He'd seen the fear in Jun's eyes and the last they he wanted was for him to panic and leave or worse faint.

"Junhui?" Seungcheol began, he looked cautiously at his members for encouragement and licked his lips. " Manager-hyung told us. He said that you wanted to quit Seventeen and go back to China."

He looked uncomfortable, crossing and uncrossing his arms as if he would rather be anywhere but here at the moment and Jun couldn't blame him since he feels the same and he was positive the other members did too.

* * *

"Gege.." The blonde's heart gives a painful tug at the other's sweet voice. How long has it been since Minghao called him ' _Gege_ ' Looking at him now he could no longer see the scared 15 year old boy he had been when he arrived in Korea, but now a confident performer who had just had his heart broken.

He wants to hug him and nearly reaches out to do so, but he pulls back at the last second and turns his eyes to the floor. He looks up again as a pair of shoes enter his line of vision and nearly jumps out of his skin when Minghao's appears in front of him.

He's close enough for Jun to feel his body heat. Minghao hugs him close and it takes a moment for reality to sink in for him. The first thing he notices is how tall Minghao is, matching his own height evenly when before he had always been an inch or two taller.

Minghao switches to Chinese as he whispers into his ear, but Jun isn't listening. He can't. Not when when he spots movement to his left and when he tries to move Minghao grip is tight on his waist. Too tight and he yelps

He shoves Minghao, sending the younger boy crashing into their small coffee table. He smacks his head against one of the sharp wooden corners with a and cries out in pain.

The room is silent and nobody moves unsure how to react. Jun glances down at his hands in disbelief. What had he done.

The only sounds are pained cry from Minghao and everyone is brought back to their senses.

"Minghao!" Mingyu yelled in alarm as they crowded around him. Jun's mask finally falls.


	4. What's Happening to us - Part 2

D.K, Mingyu and Seungkwan help Minghao to his feet and look him over for injuries. There was a small lump on the back of his head, but thankfully no bleeding and Jun sighs in relief.

He doesn't know what he'd do if Minghao was hurt and he bites his lip, guilt setting in.

Junhui looks at his members that are too surprised to say anything. Minghao pushes them aside and reassures them that he's fine.  

"I'm okay," Minghao continues to say, attempting to soothe him and Jun knows he probably looks like a deer in headlights to him.

"I know you didn't mean for that to happen." He tries to make his way to him, but he's unsteady on his feet. Minghao's fall obviously disoriented him more than he was letting on if the sudden grimace on his face was anything to go by. 

Minghao's legs shake and he probably would have fallen again if not for Mingyu quick thinking to grab him.

* * *

"I'm sorry Minghao." He says, looking away only to lock eyes with their silent rapper Wonwoo. He tries to looks away, but something in Wonwoo's expression keeps drawing him in. It's not pity which he was thankful for, it was concern.

Something he would never expect to see from the older boy and Jun can't stop the smile from spreading across his face at that. 

 _'At least someone cares about me.'_ He thinks.  
And he realizes that he and the rapper are a lot alike.

Okay, so maybe Wonwoo wasn't ignored to the same extent that he was, but he was still ignored by the members and he knew it hurt.

It wasn't easy being an introvert in a group with thirteen members and living in a foreign country with only other member of the same culture.

* * *

Instead of embracing their differences, he was made fun of and cast out and he wondered if Wonwoo ever thought of leaving the group.

Probably not, since the taller boy had Mingyu always beside him asking for his opinion on everything.

The Chinese teen laughs bitterly, tears falling from his eyes. He tries to blink them away and  is pulled into Wonwoo's comforting embrace. He's thankful for the other boy's presence, truthfully he never thought he'd be the one to comfort anyone lest of all him. 

 _'Nothing has changed. They still don't care about me.'_  Jun feels his energy drained and justs wants this night to end so he could leave.

* * *

"Junhui." He feels Seungcheol's hand on his shoulder and lifts his head from Wonwoo's chest, but he doesn't turn around. 

Seungcheol again looks nervous and Jun feels his heart beating rapidly in his chest. He knows that Wonwoo can feel it too when he glances down worriedly. _'Why does he keep calling me Junhui?'_ He wonders. It feels oddly distant since he's used to everyone calling him Jun.

"Why are you quitting Seventeen? It's incredibly selfish to leave without saying anything to us after what we went through to debut."

Jun snaps."How dare you call me selfish!" He pulls away from Wonwoo and suppresses a shiver at the loss of warmth. He wants it back, but he knows it has to wait. This was more important. His members need to know what's he feeling.  
  
"I've worked just as hard as you all. I choreograped our dances with Hoshi and Dino, taught basic Chinese, woke up early to cook for everyone. I did all of this without complaining, but now I'm tired of not being appreciated."

* * *

Seungcheol is at a loss for words. He had no idea that Junhui felt that way. _Why didn't he tell them? Did he think they wouldn't understand?_

"We have never meant to make you feel like we don't appreciate everything that you've done for us Junhui, because we do. Seventeen would be nothing without you Jun." He says, their dongsaengs jumping in with agreement.

"You have a terrible way of showing it."

"If you don't believe us, then we'll prove it."Hoshi replies.

"What?"

"Yeah! We can totally do that!" Dino adds, excited.

* * *

Jun eyes slip close from exhaustion. "Thank you." He says, struggling to open his weary eyes." If you mean it then prove that you want me here and only then will I stay."

Seungcheol and the others share a look and nod." Okay, we'll prove it to you."

"Good. Wonwoo I'm okay so you can let me go." Wonwoo wraps his around his shoulders.

"Hmm, what was that?" Jun's breath is sweet as he breaths on his face as he leans in to hear him.

"Jeonghan." He repeats.  
  
"Jeonghan-hyung, Jun wants you." He says, surprised that that he is already making his way over.

* * *

"I'm coming too."

"I don't think that's a good idea Minghao."

"Why not, I'm his best friend."   
  
"I'm really sorry Minghao, but Wonwoo's right. I think you're the last person he wants to see."

"Woozi-hyung."   
  
"Wonwoo, that's not fair. Minghao only wants to help."  
  
"He can help by staying here. Jun will find him if he wants him." He knows its harsh and sees rather than hears the sharp intake of breath that Minghao does before he deflates.  
  
"That was mean, Wonwoo." Their leader scolds, frowning at him." Apologize to him."  
  
The rapper ignores him and motions his finger for Jeonghan to follow him, but the long haired beauty hesitates, his eyes are unsure as he glances between them all.

There's tension between them all, Wonwoo and Mingyu, and then with Jun wanting to leave. He's not sure he wants to get more involved.

* * *

Seungcheol grabs a hold of his shirt, holding him back." What's going on with you Wonwoo? Since when have you two been close?"

Wonwoo brown eyes are cold when he turns to regard him and Minghao." I don't have to answer that. think I already proved that I care about him. "  
  
He stops in the doorway as Jeonghan picks up Jun's luggage." Instead of worrying about us, you should be thinking about how you'll prove yourself to him."

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry for the long wait, I had such a problem editing this chapter. I really wanted this one to help move the plot along so I hope you all like it. Should I add romance to this story? Please read, comment, give kudos.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Give Me a Break (24 Hours Is Too Short)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7981234) by [Samnyeong](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samnyeong/pseuds/Samnyeong)




End file.
